


I'm kind of in love with you lol

by Sugawarasleftasscheek_69420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennotana deserves more love, F/M, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugawarasleftasscheek_69420/pseuds/Sugawarasleftasscheek_69420
Summary: Tanaka is in love with Ennoshita and Ennoshita is in love with Tanaka.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 17





	I'm kind of in love with you lol

**Author's Note:**

> NOT AN ENNOTANA ANGST YOUR WELCOME!

“Dude, you just have to man up and ask him out!” The little ball of energy said a little TOO aggressively.   
See the thing is, Tanaka is in love with Ennoshita. Like, DEEPLY IN LOVE with him. Him and Ennoshita will constantly flirt and hang out. They even cuddle for pity sake! But Tanaka is still too nervous to ask him if he would go out with him because he’s stupid and can’t tell if Ennoshita’s doing this for fun or the same reason Tanaka is doing it.  
“Yeah I know, I just don’t know how to.” The bald man responds.   
“Just go to his house and tell him you love him.”  
“Yeah but when?” Tanaka asks the shorter of the two.  
“Right now!”

And that’s how Tanaka found himself alone outside of Ennoshita’s house, already knocking on the door. Nishinoya dragged Tanaka to his house then bolted to who knows where.   
After what felt like hours, Ennoshita answered.

“Oh, hello Ryuu. Did you need something?” The dark haired boy asked.  
“Um yes actually. But can I come in first?” Tanaka replied  
“Sure!”  
Now they are in Ennoshita’s room. Tanaka sitting at the desk, Ennoshita on the bed.  
“So Tanaka, what is it?” Tanaka could've sworn he just had a heart attack right then and there. He was about to back out, but he decided not to. Instead, he stood up and grabbed Ennoshita by the hands, pulling him up so Tanaka could see his full reaction. Then he did it.

“Chikara whatever your middle name is Ennoshita! I’m In love with you! So will you please go out with me!” Tanaka shouted.

Ennoshita was a little shocked, but not surprised. So he decided to just play it cool.

“Sure” He said.  
“Wait that’s it?’ Tanaka was confused. He didn’t expect it to go this well.   
“Mhm.” Ennoshita responded. Tanaka still stood there dumbfounded and motionless. Ennoshita started getting bored so he decided to stop the silence by giving Tanaka a quick peck on the lips.  
This made the bald boy a little too excited.   
He gave him a long, passionate kiss in return. Even though it only lasted about 7 seconds, it felt like an eternity and more to the two boys in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing with Ao3 so I hope you like it.


End file.
